


Seeing Ghosts

by Its_a_MadWorld



Category: Death Note, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Slight Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_MadWorld/pseuds/Its_a_MadWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack tells Jamie a brief tale of the first child who saw him, but didn't believe in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Ghosts

"So I wasn't your first believer?"

No, Jamie had taken his comment the wrong way. He never said that Jamie wasn't his first believer, only that he wasn't the first child to ever see him. Jamie would forever be the one that he considered to be his first believer.

Jack tapped Jamie on the nose and smiled.

"Jamie, you are my first believer. There was just this kid well over a decade back that I met that could see me, and all other spirits. He never really believed in me or any of the other spirits he saw. He believed that every single one of them were ghosts. And he could simply see spirits. He couldn't hear or touch." Similar to the day that Jack made Jamie believe, Jack caused it to snow in Jamie's bedroom. It was yet another distraction that Jack was using to get a peak at the playing cards in Jamie's hand.

Jamie was fascinated by this information, and didn't seem to notice the snow at all. He thought it would be wonderful to be able to see every spirit, even if that was all he could do. If he simply saw them, he would know that they existed and he would start to believe in them. But just as he was about to ask Jack how the boy was able to see all spirits, Jack's face turned grim.

"He also said that he could tell when a person would die. Apparently there is numbers floating over our heads that tell our lifespan, and that only beings with 'The Eyes' could see them. He said that I wasn't meant to die because I still had lifespan left, which was why I became a 'ghost'. It was only during the incident with Pitch that I realized that he had pretty much told me I used to be human, but I had missed the hint because I was so terrified of him." Jack shook his head, trying to erase his mind of the memory of the grey eyed - or were they red? - child grinning up at him. His only real happy memory of that experience was when the boy had stopped talking to him with empty words and ran off to play with another boy who appeared to be his only friend.

Jamie nodded, wishing that Jack hadn't told him all that. He would have preferred not to know. Their game of cards was ruined, as the interest in playing together was lost.

* * *

From outside Jamie's window, a cloaked figure watched with a grin. The Shinigami was amused that Jack would tell his precious pet the tale of their meeting. The visit appeared to be ruined, and it would probably be their last. Similar in a way to how the day that he had met Jack had been the last day A had ever lived. He had been too obsessed over the fact that one of the 'ghosts' had actually taken notice in him to check A's lifespan, which had a strange habit of jumping around. He'd been so very surprized when A died.

* * *

_Jamie Bennett_

_2 0_


End file.
